The Alien Hero
by Zero Mishigane Scarlet Strauss
Summary: Is there life out in space? Earth finds out the hard way and the hero will know the answer to the century-old question.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Third Person's POV.

At the SETI.

Three people were looking at the signals of the satellites pointing towards the deep space. ''This is boring, John! There's nothing except space rocks out there! There is no such thing as life outside our own solar system!'' A man said as he was bored. ''Who knows, Mike? There might be extra-terrestrial life out there and maybe they will come here to meet us.'' John replied. 'Maybe so but we don't have any clue.' The third guy said as he looks at the screen.

Suddenly…

Three signals came from the computer. ''Jesus Christ! We may on to something here, Richard!'' John said as he taps on the keyboard. The signal is kept in storage data and it was translated. ''Inhabitants of Earth. We are from three different races from different planets in different galaxies. We are coming to your planet in peace. We will arrive in three earth days.'' The three signals decoded. ''Call the Pentagon! They need to know this!'' Mike said in a panicking tone. John nods and starts dialling the number of Pentagon.

At the Pentagon…

The general of Defense is reading reports that were collected throughout the years. ''This is boring…'' He groaned as he flicked through. All of a sudden, the office's phone rang. He picked it up and put it next to his right ear. 'Hello?' He asked. ''Sir, we have great news! We've found signals of extra-terrestrial life!'' John called. The general rose from his seat with excitement and panic. ''Are you sure?'' He asked. ''They're coming in three days.'' John replied. The general nods. ''Good work. I will inform the President.'' The general said and he puts down the phone.

In space…

Three different massive space-ships are floating towards the Milky Way. Inside one space-ship, there are three people looking at the screen, that shows the other two space-ships. ''Are you sure the Earthlings can help us in our predicaments?'' One person asked. The person is a girl in a princess's robe. Her hair is light brown with a tint of gold. Her eyes are red with rings as pupils. She has three whiskers on each side of her face and she has a small foxtail hovering behind her. ''We're not sure, Princess. However, they might be our last hope in continuing our legacy after our planet's destruction.'' The second person said. The princess looked at the blue planet.

Unknown's POV.

I was looking at the space filled with stars. The planets that I have destroyed and conquered around those stars. ''My Liege. We have located the whereabouts of Atlantian, Artemian and Frejian's populations. It seems they are inbound towards a small planet called Earth, located in another galaxy called Milky Way.'' A soldier came in. I turned around to face him. ''They must be trying to warn them of our incoming or worse...join forces. We need to get there.'' I ordered. ''With our damage to the fleet and the main ship, we might need an equivalent of six earth months to finish the repairment.'' The soldier said as he bowed down. ''Might as well recover what we've lost. Contact all of our commutes. Tell them to await my signal in any case of these Earthlings becoming a thorn in my side.'' I told him. He saluted me and went away. I turned back to the window again. ''Soon. I will get what I want and nothing can stop me.'' I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Grays's POV.

I was running through a forest in panic. It was so thick and there was a fog covering the top of the trees and I couldn't see anything. I heard three voices in front of me. ''You must save our races. We're running out of time.'' The three voices spoke in unison. Three bright lights came out from the trees and floated right in front of me. A bigger light came out from above the trees and floated above me. ''Behold. The hero that will help your species thrive on Earth.'' The bigger light said in a booming voice. I looked up towards the light. ''But, I'm not a hero. I'm merely a human that was given powers from you.'' I said. ''Don't worry. You will proceed with the mission.'' The bright light said and it glowed brightly, engulfing me.

''GGGGAAAAHHHHH!'' I screamed as I fell off the bed. I groaned and stood up. I rubbed the back of my head and looked at my dirty apartment. ''Another bad dream again. I wished Gonaruffy explain to me about this dream.'' I said as I went to the bathroom. I washed my face and looked into the mirror, staring into my cerulean eyes. I finished taking a bath and wore my clothes. I looked out from the window into the city of Manhattan. It was bustling with people before…

''BRRRRIIIIINGGGGG!'' My Samsung Galaxy S9 rang and I picked it up. I looked at the screen and it has the name, General England. ''Hello, it's Gray.'' I answered. ''Gray…we received three signals of extra-terrestrial coming to Earth in three days.'' The General said as he sounds shaken and excited. ''And I guess that you want me to be the ambassador for Earth?'' I asked. ''The President believes you're capable for this meeting. She really believes in you, Gray.'' The General said with relief. ''James…please…I was on her first list for any kind of situation. That's how Natalie works.'' I said with a smile. James closed the line and I looked at the closet before opening it. Inside is a brown leather jacket with two yellow lines on the sleeves and a small flame logo on the right side of the chest jacket. I took it out and wore it. ''Let's go.'' I said and I placed my two right fingers on my head before teleporting out from the house. I reached the Pentagon and I saw James standing with two other guys.

''James. Damian. Also, Jacobs. Surprise to see you two here.'' I said as I shrugged off the dust from my jacket. ''We're on a tight schedule here. The three space-ships are coming in hot. They have alerted us to their upcoming.'' James said. All four of us walked towards the main room. People were bustling in there while others are looking at the screen of the computers. ''Have they sent any new information regarding their reasons for coming here?'' I asked. ''Not at the moment. They send the message stating that they will offer more information once they reached here.'' James said.

''Sir, they're coming to Earth right about now.'' One of the technicians said. I looked at the space-ships. ''Send this message. Tell them to send in small convoys first. I will personally pick my own convoy. The first person is the President.'' I said. ''On it. She's coming in as we speak.'' Jacob said. People started making the signals to send to the three space-ships. ''They received the message and they're sending their convoys.'' James said as he looks at the screen. I nodded and I saw my small convoy. There are mostly soldiers but I've told them not to bring weapons. Natalia is here as well and I'm smiling because she's taking this normally. 'Good to see you working again, Gray.' Natalia said with a chuckle. ''It's your choice for me to be the ambassador. Now, I'm returning the favour of asking you to be a part of the party.'' I said. ''Gray, the convoys are in the Nevada Desert. We've started our plane to take you.'' Damian said. ''Thank you.'' I said and me, Natalia and the seven soldiers went to the air hangar. We board the plane and we were flying off to the Nevada Desert. I saw three large pods of different designs on the ground.

''There.'' I said as I point towards the three pods. The plane lands there and I went out with my convoy. The three pods opened and there are several beings coming out. The first pod was beings that looked like they're a mix breed of a human and a fox. The second pod was beings that looked like they're humans and cats. The third was beings that looked human but with tiger-like fur, tail, and ears. ''Are you the convoy from Earth?'' The male fox human asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12pt;"''Yes. We're the convoy of Earth. We received your message.'' Natalia spoke with regal and formal tone. I stand guard for any attacks from these three beings. ''Rest assured. We're not here of any evil intentions. We're merely running from a great evil.'' A male cat human said. ''What evil?'' I asked. ''I sensed something familiar within you.'' I heard a female voice. A female fox human came. She looked the same age as me. ''I'm not exactly a normal human.'' I said nonchalantly. I sensed something coming from the distance. ''They're here!'' A male tiger-human said with a panicking tone.

''Who is coming?'' I asked. They were all scared. ''Please let us have a refuge in your land! There are innocent civilians in the ships!'' The female fox human said with tears. I looked at her and the people, who are panicking. ''Get them in here.'' I said as I looked at the ground. ''Earth Style: Earth Underground Dome!'' I shouted as I slammed both of my palms to the ground. The ground shook and a big hole opens. ''I'll hold the enemy off. Go with them.'' I told Natalia and the convoy. ''You'll be outnumbered.'' Natalia said. ''Don't worry. We will provide him with our warriors. It's for your gratefulness.'' The fox girl said. ''No problem. Now go.'' I said. I saw the three massive ships coming in and their people came out. ''Go.'' I told them and they all went underground. I closed the hole and saw a massive battleship coming from the sky. Three warriors from their people came and stood next to me. ''To whose honours should I thank for helping me with this fight?'' I asked.

''My name is Victor. The only remaining survivor of Atlantian Vanguard.'' The fox man warrior said as he has his armour on. ''My name is Chillar. The only remaining survivor of Artemian Vanguard.'' The cat man warrior said as he has his armour on. ''And I'm Javis. The only remaining survivor of Frejian Vanguard.'' The tiger man warrior said as he has his armour on. ''Nice. Three warriors.'' I said as I smiled. The battle-ship locked out their cannons towards the ship. ''Are there any more civilians in the ships?'' I asked. ''We need to check in first.'' Victor said. I looked at the cannons. ''How long do the cannons take to charge up?'' I asked. ''Ten minutes if they are repaired. That ship is only a battleship. Not the real mothership.'' Chillar said. I nod and looked at the ship. ''You three checked the ships for any civilians still inside the ships. I will distract the battleship.'' I said. ''Can you do that?'' Javis asked. I smirked as my body glowed.

'' **Ultimate Saiyan God!** '' I shouted as I transformed. My hair is now bright blue with a tinge of red and gold in it. There is an aura of energy around me and I have a small monkey tail coming from my back. ''See you later.'' I said as I flew up towards the cannons. Smaller guns are activated and were aiming towards me. ''Come on!'' I shouted as I flew right towards them. I smashed through them while blasting more of them with ease. I crashed into the right side of the ship and entered it. Inside are cybernetic beings that don't look like humans. They all aimed their guns towards me and I just sighed. '' **Big Bang Kamehameha!** '' I roared as I shoot a massive beam of energy that destroyed them. I saw more of them coming and I glowed brightly.

'' **28 Tailed Beast Cloak!** '' I roared as I transformed. My body is now glowing with pure energy. The jacket is glowing with energy as well and my back grew 28 tails made from energy as well. I started slamming through aliens with brute force. I punched one more before reaching a room filled with computers and the big screen is targeting the three ships. I saw three aliens with more cybernetics coming towards me. I charged it while I have two orbs of energy in both of my hands while one hand made of energy came sprouting from my back and formed the same orb.

'' **Tailed Beast Triple Rasengan!** '' I roared as I blasted the three into oblivion. I located the computer and starts tapping anything. ''Self-destruction initiated. Destruction in T-minus 5 minutes.'' The computer spoke in perfect English. I turned around and saw three humungous beings with more cybernetics attached to their bodies standing in front of the entrance. ''Looks like you guys are the big ones.'' I said with a smile. I saw the only exit is the window behind me. The three of them roared as they charged towards me.

''Let's get the party pump up!'' I shouted as I punched one in the face while kicking the other two in the face with ease. The three went slamming into the wall while I glowed. '' **Hyper Mode!** '' I shouted as I transformed. I have sharp quills growing behind me and my hair, as well as the quills, turned bright white with a green tinge. I motioned the metals from the wall to wrapped them up for the time being. ''Destruction in T-minus 1 minute.'' The computer continued. ''Shit! Time to go.'' I said as I knew the shortest exit. I ran and crashed out from the windows. I glowed brightly and I grew wings and horns. ' **Devil Gene Mode!** ' I shouted as I transformed and flew down. I looked behind me and saw the ship starting to glow. I flew down faster and saw the three have procured the remaining civilians. I landed on the ground and opened the hole. ''GO!'' I shouted as I pushed them in. I closed it back and faced the destructive ship. The ship explodes and the pieces are flying towards the three ships.

'' **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** '' I shouted as I formed another form of myself. Both me and the clone glowed as we ran right towards the three ships. '' **Paladin Mode! / Shinigami Mode!** '' Both of us roared and transformed as we reached the two ships. I have a full-on golden armour with silver face-guard and helmet while wielding two double-edged swords. The clone wore a shinigami robe with a kabuki demon mask and wielding a long katanna. We saw the coming debris and we collected energy into our blades.

'' **Omega Barrage Slash!** '' I roared as I formed several large slashes that cut the debris into pieces without any sweat. '' **Getsuga Tenshou Danmaku!** '' My clone roared as he sends several large slashes made from dark energy that cut the debris into pieces. We protected the three ships until all the debris were destroyed. The clone disappeared and I went back to my normal form. I opened the hole and they all came out. ''All secu…'' I half said before I saw the three juggernauts coming back. ''The Nemesians.'' The fox girl said. The three roared as they charged towards the people. I gritted my teeth as I ran towards their direction. I stopped in front of the people and glowed brightly.

The three Nemesis were flung back by my arm and they skidded back. I glared at them with lightning sparking and spiked out from my shoulders, back and scales of the same material laced the sides of my face and arms. '' **Dragon God Force**.'' I growled as I was glaring at the three. The three Nemesis roared as they charged in again. I roared and slammed into the three with a large force. I punched one in the face, sending it back. '' **Roaring Bellow of Lightning Dragon God!** '' I roared as I spewed out a beam of pure lightning energy towards another Nemesis, incinerating and killing it. I smashed the two Nemesis's heads together before throwing them back. I looked at two before collecting more energy into my body.

'' **Final Dragon God Slayer Art: Blast Zero Lotus! Draconic Destruction!** '' I roared as I sped towards the two and jumps while slamming both of my palms. The energy sped towards them and engulfed them in a massive explosion. I landed on the ground and reverted to my normal self. A small screen came towards me. ''Looks like one of my battleships is destroyed. I might have a small doubt about that.'' A voice came from the screen. ''Who are you?'' I asked. ''I will withhold my name for now. However, I will reveal it when I will come.'' The voice said before the screen explodes. I looked back towards the people and the convoy.

Third Person's POV.

A male figure is watching one of his battleship being destroyed by one human. ''It seems I've found my rightful nemesis. Indeed, this is such a wonderful moment.'' He said with a smile. Three soldiers came in. ''Sir, the repair is nearly complete. We will finish by the same deadline.'' One of the soldiers said. ''Get more Nemesians online. Also, make sure none of the armies is slacking off. We're going to a war.'' He said with an order. ''Yes, sir.'' The soldier said as the three walked out. The figure looked out from the window and saw his body starting to grow black veins. He cracks his neck and the veins went back inside. ''In time…my demon side. We will receive what we will achieve in power.'' He said with his right eye turning reptilian.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Natalia's POV.

I've located a large ground for our newcomers to settle in. I learned that the three species are monarchies. Meaning they have Kings and Queens. After reassuring they're suitable for Earth's atmosphere, I invited them to the White House to discuss the serious matter that they wish to speak of. Gray is following us as well because he's the Earth's protector. After what happened in the previous war…

''First Lady, we're here.'' James said. ''I thought I told you not to call me First Lady. We were partners in Physics back in high school.'' I told him with a small glare. He chuckled before we entered the White House. The three Kings requested for my presence as well as Gray's presence. I dismissed my generals out from the Oval Office. ''Let's get this off first. The name and species?'' Gray asked abruptly. The first King steps forward. ''My name is King Plasbus. I'm the King of Atlantian. She's Queen Claudia. And this is my daughter, Princess Penelope.'' The first King introduces himself and his family. The second King steps forward. ''My name is King Hyllos. Ruler of Artemian. She's Queen Layla. And this is my daughter, Princess Anna.'' The second King introduces himself and his family. The third King steps forward. ''My name is King Crysall. King of Frejian. She's Queen Mina. And this is my daughter, Princess Mei.'' The third King introduces himself and his family.

''Thank you. Now, for the line of business. What are your intentions?'' I asked as I sat down. I motioned them to sit down on the chairs while Gray is standing guard for any attacks. ''We're running away from an evil tyrant that want our daughters' hands in forced marriages. He has married five clans and forced them to submit to his rule.'' King Plasbus explains. ''Sounds like a dictator. I've encountered those kinds of people.'' Gray said as he scoffed the idea of dictators. ''Not this person. The Emperor is someone who is stronger than any being we've seen. He once took on ten thousand plasma cannons face on and he's not injured.'' King Hyllos continues.

''Mind telling us the name of this Emperor?'' Gray asked in a serious tone. ''We don't have a clue about his name. The only thing we know is that his kingdom is called Demonius and he has a vast army with the addition of the Nemesis.'' King Crysall explains. ''Nemesis?'' I asked. ''Another sub-species of the Demonius. A brute version of them with no high knowledge of anything.'' Princess Penelope explains. ''What happened to your homeworlds?'' Gray asked as he needs to know more about who we're facing. ''Our worlds were sent to oblivion by them by the use of a secret weapon.'' Princess Anna explains. ''What secret weapon?'' I asked. ''We are not sure. We left the worlds before we could see what happened to the worlds.'' Princess Mei explains. ''Please let us stay here. We have nowhere to go.'' The three Princesses begged. ''We will see what we can do. For the meantime, you can go back to your citizens while I will discuss the problem regarding the Demonius.'' I finished. They stood up and bowed down. ''No bowing, please. It makes me uncomfortable and on Earth, we don't bow.'' I said with a small chuckle. The three Kings looked at Gray. ''What?'' He asked. ''We can't help but notice that you have powers, unlike any humans.'' King Plasbus said.

''It's…complicated.'' Gray said as he was worried about his secret. The Kings looked at their daughters and smiled. ''If it pleases you, we will leave the care of the Princesses in your hands.'' The three Kings said in unison. This made Gray feel nervous. ''In what manners do you mean?'' He asked. ''Our daughters never saw the light of day after we left our homeworlds. We were hoping that they can be tutored in the Earth ways.'' King Crysall explains. The three Princesses looked at Gray while he looked at me. ''Will you accept the proposition?'' King Hyllos asked. Gray was about to say something when…

''Gray! We have a Code Blue! I repeat! Code Blue!'' James shouted from behind the doors. ''Stay here!'' Gray shouted as he burst through the doors. He exits the White House and I opened the curtains. Two small drone ships are floating right in front of the White House. ''He sent a bounty hunter…'' Princess Mei said with a panicking tone. The two drone ships opened and released two humanoid figures. ''Halt! You've trespassed the ground of the White House! Please state your name and purpose!'' A soldier shouted as he points his gun towards one of the beings. The being growls before it drew two lightsabers and slashed the guy in half. ''Fire at will!'' James shouted as the soldiers start peppering the two beings with bullets. The second being, however, erected a force-field shield in front of the two and deflected the bullets. Gray jumps up in the air while glowing.

''Hyper Mode!'' He shouted as he transformed and he formed a massive trident made from energy. He throws it and the trident broke the force-field. The two beings jumped back and Gray stands with them with both hands aiming towards their heads while the two aimed their guns at his head. ''Looks like we have ourselves a Mexican stand-off. If you can understand me, drop your weapons and we'll proceed with a fist to fist.'' Gray said. The two beings chittered before they raised their guns.

''Three…Two…One!'' He shouted as the two beings dropped their guns and tried punching him but he managed to duck and he kicks the two on their stomachs, sending them flying out from the gates. The two drone ships flew right above Gray and charged up their cannons. He heard the whistling and turned around. ''Chaos Dual Blast!'' He roared as he destroyed the two drones. The two beings got up from the ground and hissed as they charged towards Gray. He turned around and was kicked in the face by the two. He went flying before skidding back on the grass. The two beings picked up their guns and aimed at the windows. ''Get down!'' I shouted as I got them to the ground before the ceiling is peppered with blasts from the two. We heard more shooting coming out from outside before everything went quiet. I heard the doors being kicked open. The two beings are standing right in front of us and have their guns primed and ready. ''We're going to die!'' Queen Layla screamed as she shields her daughter from the two beings. The two beings nearly shoot us when…

''GET OUT FROM THEIR FACES!'' Gray roared as the two beings were grabbed him. He was crackling with lightning. He smashed the two on the ground several times before throwing the two out from the window. He jumped out from the window and he has his arms crackling in energy. ''Wing Slash of Lightning Dragon God!'' Gray roared as he killed the two with ease. He looked at me, who was holding down the royal families. ''I will accept your proposition.'' Gray said before he fainted.

Princess Penelope's POV.

We're currently in a small room with the human Gray lying on a white bed. He was sleeping due to over-exhaustion of his stamina. He was out from his jacket and into something they called a normal T-shirt. I was waiting alongside the other two Princesses, Princess Anna and Princess Mei. All three of us agreed on what our fathers proposed for us in order to make sure we're living in accordance with this world's rules. We heard groaning and saw Gray's eyes opened. ''Uggghhh…my head…'' He groaned as he looked around the room before his eyes settled on the three of us. ''Looks like your fathers are adamant about having you learn the cultures of Earth, huh?'' He asked. The three of us nodded and stayed silent. ''You girls are not the talkative bunch in any situation?'' He asked more.

''We mostly talked when we have our interests in any situation.'' Princess Anna said shyly. Gray was confused and shocked. ''Well, on Earth, we are allowed to talk. Whether it's your interest or not. Everyone has their own voice.'' Gray explained. All three of us looked shyly when we heard a ringing coming from the object they called a drawer. He opened the drawer and reached for his communicator that humans called a smartphone and looked at it. ''Hello.'' He answered the phone. We kept quiet while he speaks with someone.

''I understand. However, I don't think my place is big enough for them to stay.'' Gray said. He listens more before he nods. ''Fine. I'll tell them where we will be staying.'' He said before disconnecting the call. ''You girls are staying with me as your fathers proposed. My friend has set up a complex for our stay.'' Gray said as he got and grabbed his clothes. He went into a smaller room called a changing room and after a while, he came out in his normal attire.

''Alright. Our transport is here.'' He said and we followed him behind. He was walking when he stops. ''What's wrong?'' Princess Mei asked as she was confused by his abrupt stop. ''I just realised something. You girls have been wearing clothes that are deemed royalty. I will message the Kings for our little pit-stop.'' Gray said as he continued walking while typing into his phone. He finished and we reached outside the hospital. A small land vehicular is parked there with no one inside. He opened the door for us to enter the land vehicular. All three of us looked at the vehicle and note all the nooks and cranny. Gray entered the main cockpit of the vehicle and started the engine. ''How are you able to control the machine with your injuries still intact?'' I asked. He turns around and looked at me. I saw the scar on his left side of the face slowly disappearing.

''I have fast regeneration cells in my body, enable me to replace my damaged or missing cells at molecular levels.'' He explains. He drove to a small place that humans called a clothes store. He exits the car before pulling three hats. ''Here. To cover your ears. After Natalia has made an announcement for the citizen of America about your races, you girls will be allowed roam without the use of disguise.'' He explains. He opens the door and the three of us exits the car. The four of us walked into the store and he called the store-keeper. ''These girls need some clothes and undergarments. Please assist them.'' Gray said. ''What about you?'' Princess Anna asked.

''I'm just going to be here. I need some new clothes myself.'' Gray said a small smile. He walked off to a small rack filled with jackets. The three of us walked with the shop-keeper. She chose some nice looking clothes for the three of us and something they called undergarments. We exited the changing rooms with our clothes. ''You girls are done?'' Gray asked as he came with three jackets. One is green, the second is red and the third is purple. He paid our expenses and carried the bags back to the car. We entered back in the car and he drove us to a very big house that looked like four storey high. He opens the door of the house and activates the light.

Inside are brown couches with a big screen on the wall. There are small tables at each of the miniature couches. ''I'll show you girls to your room.'' He said as he leads us to our rooms. All three of us have our own room on the second floor and Gray's room is on the ground floor. ''The third floor is for my office and radar for anything coming here from 1000 miles radius.'' Gray explains. All three of us nodded before he went down to cook. ''By the way, I don't know what you girls like to eat so I may have to cook what I have in the pantry.'' He continued. All three of us nodded and we went back to the rooms. I looked around and decorated the room with my belongings. I opened a photo album containing pictures of my family and me when I was a child.

Back at my old home. I looked at the new clothes that Gray bought and picked through them. I decided to go for a simple purple shirt with a star in the middle and paired it with black leggings. I exited my room and I saw the other two Princesses has finished changing their clothes. Anna is wearing a yellow and white striped shirt with black leggings while Mei is wearing a black and grey shirt with black leggings as well. All three of us walked down and saw Gray has set up the table for us to dine. ''Just settle down there for a minute. I'm still cooking.'' Gray said. All three of us sat down. He came in with a pot of rice and something that smells so good. ''I hope you girls like roasted chicken. My own recipe.'' He said with a smile. Gray got out the utensils for the three of us to use. We ate in silence when…

''So…Mr. Gray…'' Mei said. ''No need for formalities. I don't like being called Mister or Sir or anything to do with formalities. It's best to call me Gray.'' He said with a warm smile. ''Um…Gray…where did you get your powers?'' Mei asked. 'Oh…' Gray said as he knew he had to talk about the abilities he has portrayed back then. 'Well…believe it or not…I had these powers since I was born. My parents were surprised by my powers but they accepted me for who I am and I felt the love from them. That was before they died in a freak accident involving the terrorist attack.' He explains. ''What about your affiliation with the President?'' Anna asked. ''Me and Natalia went back to high school. In fact, some of our colleagues are working in the White House or anywhere near it. For example, James.' Gray continued. ''So…how many forms do you have?'' I asked. ''Well…I have Ultimate Saiyan God, 28 Tailed Beast Cloak, Hyper Mode, Devil Gene Mode, Paladin Mode, Shinigami Mode and Lightning Dragon God Force. One of the scientists, however, told me that there is in fact, one more form in me that I can't tap in yet due to my DNA is not compatible. I think I'm satisfied with my seven forms already.'' Gray finishes. ''Are humans good or bad?'' Mei asked.

''Well…some humans, like myself and Natalia, are people with good morals and willing to do anything to ensure the safety of the people. However, there are some people who are rotten in the heart. Someone like I knew in the past.'' Gray said. All three of us knew not to pry more. ''Anyway, I will wash the dishes after you girls finish.'' He said. ''No. It's no need. We will wash them.'' Anna said. ''It's the least we can do.'' I said. ''I think you girls need some rest. You did wait for me after my fight.'' Gray said with a cheeky smile. All three of us decided to concede to his words and we waited at the living room. When he finished, he went to the living room.

''Any shows that you girls want to watch?'' Gray asked. ''We don't really watch these things you called shows.'' Anna said. ''Well, it's a start. You girls might like the show called My Hero Academia. It's an anime about people with powers but they called them Quirks.'' He said as he turned on the machine that is called a TV and flicked through something they called channels. He then chuckled. ''My friend nearly called my powers Quirks but we shut down that before we get sued.'' He said with a small chuckle. He found the show and all three of us watched the episodes. It was interesting and something motivating. We watched until his phone rang. He took it out and looked at it. ''Looks like the evil empire is sending more of their bounty hunters.'' Gray said. All three of us were afraid. ''You girls go to the third floor. The room also acts as bunker room. Stay there and be quiet.'' He said to us while wearing his jacket. All three of us went up but we saw him still staying down in the living room. ''I'll make sure they will never touch any part of you.'' He said as he cracks his knuckles. I bit my lip before I searched something in my pocket.

''Gray! Catch!'' I shouted as I gave him my ruby necklace. He caught it and looked at it. It was my prized possession. Something that was given to me by my master. Gray smiled as he wore it. ''Thanks.'' Gray said before the front door shakes. All three of us ran upstairs and waited there.

Gray's POV.

I watched the Princesses went up to the bunker room. I looked back at the shaking door. The door bursts open and three beings came in. The beings were reptilians with sharp barbs at the end of the tail. I saw their mouths opening into four parts like the Resident Evil zombies, which is not good. ''Let me guess…you are here for the Princesses?'' I asked as I pulled out my brass knuckle dusters and wore it. The three hissed and sniffed the air. ''They are smelling their scents. I need to stop them!'' I thought as I knew what to do. ''Ultimate Saiyan God!'' I roared as I transformed and I punched the three out from the house. The three went flying out from the house and crashed on the ground. I winced in pain as my right knuckle is bleeding and the knuckle duster cracked to pieces.

''You guys really are heavy duty.'' I said as I smirked and walked to meet them again. The three got up and hissed at me while opening their mouths once more. Two of them disappeared into thin air, getting cautious. I looked around before sensing something coming from behind me. I ducked and watched as two legs nearly knock my head off. I smirked as I transformed into Devil Gene Mode and grabbed their legs. I swing them around before throwing them into the air. I saw the third one coming right straight to me.

''Shit!'' I thought as I was grabbed by my waist, sending me crashing to the ground. It tried to bite my head off but I blocked it using my right gauntlet. ''GET OFF ME!'' I roared as I stabbed its right eye using my horn. It hissed in pain and jumped back with the other two. I winced in pain as the injury from the previous fight and my right knuckle is still fresh. I saw the three coming in and I went into a defensive stance before the necklace on my neck glowed. ''What the?'' I thought before I was forced to transform into my Dragon God Force. I saw my injuries are healing faster than normal and my scales turned red. ''Nice…'' I thought as I saw the three coming in closer. ''Iron Fist of…!'' I roared as my right fist is engulfed in lightning and now…

''Ruby Lightning Dragon God!'' I finished as I punched one of them with full strength. It roared before exploding into pieces. The other two skidded back from the feedback of my energetic punch and hissed at me. The second bounty hunter communicates with the third one and the third one nodded. The third one jumped in the air and onto the wall of the house. It's climbing fast and towards the third floor. I was about to get it but the second one lunged and tried to bite me but I barricaded my body with ruby armour. ''YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!'' I growled as I grab its head from the back. I crushed it slowly before pulling it off me and throw him up in the air.

''Roaring Bellow of Ruby Lightning Dragon God!'' I roared as I spat out a beam of ruby and lightning energy that incinerated and killed it. ''GRAY!'' I heard Princess Penelope, Anna and Mei screamed and I saw the last bounty hunter is trying to smash through the wall. ''GET AWAY FROM HER!'' I roared as I I jumped and grabbed the last bounty hunter by the neck. I dropped him to the ground and collected energy into my body. I throw him up to the air and away from any buildings. I grabbed his body and glowed brightly. ''Final Dragon God Slayer Art: Blast Zero Lotus: Final Explosion!'' I roared as I let out a massive explosion from my body that destroyed the bounty hunter and I landed on the ground, reverting to my normal self. I looked at Penelope's necklace. ''What is this?'' I thought before I felt somebody grabbing my back. I turned my head and saw Penelope, Anna and Mei hugging me. ''What's wrong?'' I asked.

''We thought we would lose you…'' Anna said. ''We have so much to learn from you.'' Mei said as she was crying. I was smiling before I realised that they fell asleep. I teleported them to their rooms. I teleported to Penelope's room last and I lay her down on the bed.

''Gonaruffy…let Gray help…'' She groaned. I was completely baffled by her words. ''She knows Gonaruffy?!'' I thought as I looked at her sleeping form. I took off her necklace and placed it next to her head. I walked out from the room and sat in the living room while drinking coffee. I felt an energy coming towards me. ''Hello…Gonaruffy…'' I said as I looked at the right. There is a bright light coming from the room and the light transformed into a man with golden armour. ''Hello, Gray. I see you're doing well.'' He said with a smile. ''Okay…cut the crap, I know you're hiding something.'' I said as I finished my third cup of coffee. ''What else are you keeping from me?'' I asked.

''What do you mean?'' He asked. ''The Princesses…they know you.'' I said. ''I am known in all worlds.'' He said. ''And I have reoccurring dreams about meeting three girls and you telling them that they have help for me.'' I continued. That shuts him. ''Alright. They know me. I was preparing you…'' He said the truth. ''Preparing me for what?'' I asked. ''A great war. A great war like no other. You will need to be in your full power to fight alongside with your allies.'' Gonaruffy explains. He then starts to glow several times. ''I have been recalled to another dimension. I have to go.'' He continued. ''By the way, one of the princesses gave me her necklace and it changed the nature of my Dragon God Force.'' I said. ''Then it means the girls are important to you than you expected.'' Gonaruffy finished before he disappears. I looked at the receding form of Gonaruffy before huffing and watched the TV.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

Princess Mei's POV.

I woke up and saw myself in my room. I remembered what happened last night and I exited the room. I smell something coming from the kitchen. I walked down and saw Gray cooking. ''Good morning, Princess Mei. I hope you had a good night sleep.'' He said as he puts the scrambled eggs on four plates. ''Please…don't call me Princess Mei. Call me only Mei.'' I said as I decided to help him. ''I hope you don't mind getting yourself dirty.'' He said as he cooks the bacon. ''It's fine. Me and the girls need to learn how to live on our own so we need this.'' I said as I set up the table. I heard groaning and saw Penelope and Anna walking down with their bed hairs and their unkempt attires. ''Good morning you two.'' Gray said with a warm smile. I bit back my laughter as I saw the two quickly got their clothes in a very normal state. The three of us sat down while Gray gave us our breakfast. ''It's not royalty but it's delicious.'' He said as he served us scrambled eggs and bacon. ''It's fine. We like this better than anything else.'' Anna said. All four of us ate and I have to say, Gray could give my chefs a run for their money.

''So, what's on the agenda?'' Penelope asked as she ate the bacon. ''First, we need to meet with your parents. We need to know about how destructive this overlord of doom really is. Then, I have to go get some upgrade for my gears for the incoming threat.'' He explains as he eats the scrambled eggs. ''Maybe our scientists can give you some extra stuff.'' I said. He smiled cheerfully and we're done eating. I helped him with the dishes and me and the girls went to changed our clothes. When we're done, we went to his car and he drove us to the White House. We reached the gates and he showed his identification card to the guards. The guards looked at the three of us with lust but Gray growled lowly, causing the guards to move back from the car. He stops himself and shook his head.

''Sorry.'' He apologised and the guards open the gates. He drove to the entrance of the White House and we saw our parents waiting outside with the President. We exited the car and the three of us reunited with our parents. ''Father, we need to speak with Doctor Ziegler, Doctor Song, and Doctor Kurenai.'' Penelope said as she bowed in front of them, along with me and Anna. ''For what purpose?'' Anna's Dad asked. ''Gray needs some equipment to fight against the emperor. We fear his current equipment is lacking in terms of the futuristic technology the overlord has in his arsenal.'' I said. All three Kings looked at him. Gray smiled before I saw his right eye twitches. I also saw the President looked worried. ''We'll let them know.'' My dad said as he agrees, along with the other kings. Gray smiled before he sensed something from afar. ''Natalia, take them away. I sensed danger.'' Gray said as he looks at the President. Natalia nods and she led us out. I saw Penelope gave Gray her necklace and her father was surprised at her actions. Gray nods before he wore it and the necklace glows. He transformed into Ruby Lightning Dragon Force and he jumps out from the window to the ground.

Third Person's POV.

Gray looked towards the distance as three large drone ships coming from afar. He grits his teeth as he collects in energy into his body. ''Roaring Bellow of Ruby Lightning Dragon God!'' He roared as he spat out a massive beam of crimson coloured electric towards the three drones. However, the three dodged the blast. ''They must be above the previous bounty hunters.'' He thought as he saw the drones dropping several humanoid beings. They all landed on the ground and brought out light-sabers. ''And they have light-sabers. Great…'' He groaned. They all roared as they all ran towards him. ''Iron Hammer of Ruby Lightning Dragon God!'' He roared as he slammed his right fist to the ground, erupting several massive lightning bursts towards the beings. About seven of them were taken out but eight more came through. Gray gritted his teeth as he was getting out-numbered and went into his battle stance. They all roared and they nearly got to him when…

He smirked as the clouds darkened and a storm brews within them. ''Lightning Nova Burst of Ruby Lightning Dragon God!'' He roared as the sky throw down several lightning bursts that hit them. Two more were destroyed but six of them absorbed the bursts. ''You guys are special!'' He shouted as he smiles and charged towards the remaining hunters. He punched one and it exploded into pieces. The remaining five jumped back and scanned him for any weaknesses. ''I have to finish this. I don't think that this form will last for long.'' He thought as he collects in lightning sparks from the ground. ''Eruption Burst of Ruby Lightning Dragon God!'' He roared as he explodes into a large burst of lightning burst that engulfed all five beings. Once the explosion was done, he reverted to his normal Dragon God and huffed. ''I'm out of juice…'' He said as he looks around when…

He was flung back by a kick in his face by one robot. He stops himself and saw only three of them are around. ''Come on!'' He roared as he charged in. He tried punching Robot #1 but it disappears in a flash. ''What?!'' He said in shock as he watched them move in light speed. Robot #2 and #3 jump in front of him and the two of them slice the necklace off his neck. He rolls on the ground and he saw Robot #1 holding the necklace. ''That's Penelope's necklace!'' He roared as he blasted himself towards Robot #1. Robot #2 and #3 caught bot his arms but he grits his teeth as he slams the two together, crushing their heads and killing them. He then slams into Robot #1 and grabbed the necklace. He rolls around before he got himself up. He wrapped the necklace around his right arm. All three robots looked at each other before combining into one large robot. He thought he has to fight it normally when…

''Gray! Catch!'' He heard Princess Anna's voice behind him and he turns around. He saw her throwing an emerald necklace. He caught it and just looked at it. He saw the coming robot and he wraps the necklace around his right arm. The necklace glows and...

BOOM!

A large explosion came where he stands. The dust disappears and Gray was nowhere to be seen. ''Gray?'' Anna asked as she looks around to find him or any parts of him. The robot grabs Anna and it nearly teleported back to his master when…

''I wouldn't do that if I were you…'' Gray growls as he's grabbing on the robot's left arm. His lightning sparks are green and his scales are green as well. The robot tried to hit him but he disappears in a flash and the robot was hit in the face. The robot releases Anna and she nearly fell when Gray caught her and teleported back to the White House. ''Stay here.'' He said as he teleports above the robot and teleported them two up in the air. The robot builds up wings and flew around but Gray was faster. ''GGGRRRAAAUUUGGGHHH!'' He roars as he lands a barrage of punches on the robot. The robot starts to spark with electricity before Gray appears above him. ''Thunder Bolt of Emerald Lightning Dragon God!'' He roared as he sped down and bursts through the robot. The robot sparks with emerald electricity before exploding into pieces. Gray lands down on the ground before his lightning turns back to normal. He looks at the two necklaces around his arm and the necklaces became tattoos, wrapping around his arm like slithering snakes.

In space…

The Emperor looks at the footage of the robots fighting with the opponent and saw how he received another power-up from the princesses. ''He's getting stronger. I need to get there quick.'' He thought. ''How long are the repairs?'' He asked one of the commanders. ''The repair is 99% complete. Once it is done, we will be able to pinpoint the location of the Monarchs and space-jumps there.'' The commander said. ''Good. Once they are finished, we're going to Earth and get all the army from the captured planets back. We are in a war now.'' He said. ''Yes, your Supreme Kaiser.'' The commander said as he walks out of the room. The Emperor walks into a cabinet. Inside are seven necklaces. ''I need to get the last three necklaces before the time comes by.'' He said as he looks at the necklaces in the cabinet.

''Computer, initiate my armour. Once the repairs are over, hyper-jump towards Earth this instant.'' He said. The room whirred into life and several parts of armour came and armed the Emperor. ''Now, to add the last few things.'' He said as he takes all the necklaces and placed them into the slots on the armour.

''Now, get ready…Earth. The Emperor is coming to town and taking over your world.'' He said as he looks at the empty space with an evil smile plastered on his face.


End file.
